Processing resource requests can involve concurrent processing of backing data. However, identifying and processing backing data is complicated by diverse and incomplete backing assignment data. This diversity can be, in part, attributed to circumstances where multiple systems and devices provide backing data, which may frequently be incomplete in that provided backing data may lack corresponding backing-assignment data. Further, backing and resource requests may exhibit convergent and divergent relationships. Potential divergence with respect to a particular backing data set may complicate controlling how backing data is to be modified upon detecting changes corresponding to any single associated resource request. Further, traditional static storage of backing data may fail to account for a potential dynamic nature of the backing and to permit corresponding updates in one or more resource-request data sets.